Systems and methods to prevent an intruder, such as a thief, from breaking into a monitored region, such as a home, in an unauthorized manner are known. However, it is possible that the intruder can force an authorized occupant of the monitored region, such as a home owner, to disarm a security system, thereby ending monitoring of the region or alerting emergency personnel that a previously activated security system alarm does not need further attention.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.